Mi Muñeca de Porcelana
by Tsumetai Yuki
Summary: Había algo mal con ella, se preguntarán ¿Qué tiene de malo si es perfecta?,el problema eran sus ojos, no me mal entiendan, son de un hermoso color perla sólo que son opacados por la tristeza y desesperanza, dando la apariencia de una pequeña muñeca rota de porcelana, la cual yo iba a reparar, después de todo ese es mi trabajo… Segunda parte de Muñeca Rota .
1. Chapter 1

La vida siempre me ha tenido obstáculos en el camino, siempre los he podido superar gracias a mi voluntad para no rendirme, mi vida no ha sido ni difícil ni mucho menos fácil, ser el único heredero de las empresas "Hokages" no es fácil, aunque mis padres nunca me exigen nada debo mantener en alto el nombre de la empresa o eso me dice ero-sannin.

Mis padres nunca se han preocupado por mi realmente, papá siempre en el trabajo y mamá también o saliendo de viaje siempre, nunca estaban en la casa, siempre estaba solo, los sirvientes no hablaban conmigo siempre me evitaban, no entendía porque, lo único que quería era sentirme querido, fue cuando conocí al Teme y a Sakura-chan, ellos cambiaron mi vida radicalmente, pero por desgracia eso duro poco.

Nací una 10 de Octubre, en los Estados Unidos, mis padres son japoneses pero por cosas del destino llegaron aquí e hicieron la sede principal aquí, cuando tenía 8 años mis padres decidieron volver a Japón, a Konoha mejor dicho, está decisión no me agradó para nada, ya tenia mi vida aquí, además no quería alejarme de Sakura-chan y del Teme, más que todo de Sakura-chan ella es mi razón de ser, mis padres no hicieron caso de mis reproches, así que no me quedo de otra así que acepte, pero ellos rompieron mi corazón, pensé que los padres siempre pensaban en la felicidad de sus hijos, bueno mis padres hacen un pésimo trabajo.

…

..

.

Llegamos a Japón, cuando estuvimos en "tierra firme" mamá llamo a Reki-san para llevarnos a Konoha, cinco días después fuimos a la escuela para conocerla e inscribirme, mientras mamá hacia el papeleo, fui a dar una vuelta por la escuela, llegue a lo que parecía el patio trasero, escuche a alguien llorando, busque el origen del llanto, habían 3 niños golpeando a una niña, la niña lloraba desconsoladamente y les pedía que se detuvieran, algo en mi interior se removió, sentí una extraña furia crecer en mi e inconscientemente salí corriendo en dirección a ellos, le di un puñetazo al que parecía el jefe, luego los otros dos intentaron golpearme, la niña asustada trató inútilmente de ayudarme, pero fue empujada y quedo inconsciente, mi furia aumentó, comencé a golpear con más fuerza que antes, los niños salieron huyendo, la mano de mamá toco mi hombro evitando que fuera a seguirlos, tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevamos a la enfermería.

Una semana después entre oficialmente a la escuela, me presente a mis compañeros, di un vistazo rápido al salón, mi mirada se posó en una niña de cabellos cortos color azulados, ojos de un hermoso color perla siendo opacados por esos reflejos de desesperanza y tristeza, su mirada era de una persona que había sufrido a muy corta edad, parecía una muñeca de las que colecciona mamá, una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, sólo que ella está rota.

Sabía que le conocía de un lado pero no me acordaba, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a la profesora gritarme en el oído, escuche las risas de mis compañeros y sonreí zorrunamente.

Un año después conocí a Hinata, la niña que se parecía a una muñeca rota, hacía que en mi interior creciera un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, quién diría que nuestros padres fueron grandes amigos en su adolescencia, con el tiempo nos hicimos mejores amigos, ella sabía todo de mi y yo sabía todo de ella, trate de hacer sus días soleados y felices, no quería que sufriera más, no lo merecía, lastima que el destino no está de acuerdo conmigo, este sólo era el comienzo.

…

..

.

Eran vísperas de navidad, tenía 14 años, estaba aburrido pasando de canales, mamá salió a comprar ingredientes para la cena, papá aún no llegaba y Hinata no contesta mis mensajes, suspiro, escuche el irritante timbre de mi celular, me pregunto porque no lo cambio, la respuesta llego a mi como un rayo, sonreí suavemente, es la canción favorita de Hinata, conteste sin mirar quien era, la canción lo decía todo, escuche unos fuertes sollozos al otro lado del teléfono, me levante rápidamente del sofá, me puse mi abrigo y le dije que estaría ahí, salí corriendo me monté a mi bicicleta y comencé a pedalear.

Llegué a la casa Hyuga, me baje rápidamente de la bicicleta, entre sin tocar, me quite los zapatos rápidamente y subí corriendo las escaleras, casi me tropiezo en el último escalón, abrí la puerta violentamente, lo que mire hizo que se me partiera el corazón, en el suelo de rodillas estaba Hinata llorando, con las manos en la cara, sola y destruida, me acerqué y la tomé en brazos, se agarró de mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, la coloque en la cama y la abracé muy fuerte, trate de tranquilizar con dulces susurros, cuando se tranquilizó me dijo que su tío y tia junto a su primo murieron.

Hace más de una semana no hay señales de Hinata, no contesta mis mensajes ni llamadas, me preocupa tengo miedo de que las malditas voces le hagan cometer una locura, si ella no me quiere hablar por las buenas, lo haré por la fuerza, la iré a visitar, me subí a la bicicleta, comencé a andar, escuche las sirenas de la ambulancia, luego un manchón blanco, el cual va en dirección a la casa de Hinata, pedalee más rápido, vislumbre la casa, y mis sospechas fueron acertadas, sacaban en una camilla a Hinata, cuando llegue la ambulancia se había ido, volví a pedalear más rápido que la anterior, cuando llegue vislumbre a Hiashi-sama y a Hanabi, me comentaron desanimados lo que sucedió, me quedé paralizado, uno de mis mayores miedos se cumplio….Hinata intento suicidarse.

…

..

.

Ya han pasado tres dias desde el "accidente" de Hinata, ha estado en coma desde entonces, no da señales de mejorar, suspiro, me dirijo al hospital, en el camino pase por una florería, le compre un ramo de campanillas de invierno, llegue al hospital, mientras iba caminando, por el altavoz estaban llamando a un doctor a la habitación de Hinata, me asusté, fui corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, llegue a la habitación, tres enfermeras estaban sujetando a Hinata de sus piernas y brazos, el doctor sacó una jeringa de su brazo, mi cara era de pánico y terror no lo podía creer, su respiración se iba regulando, deje caer el ramo de flores, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa sutil, luego cerró los ojos.

Me dirigí a donde el doctor no sin antes levantar el ramo del suelo, le pregunté que sucedió, me dijo que Hinata tuvo un ataque de pánico, y para controlarla la tuvieron que sedar, me senté en una silla cercana a la cama, espere, pasaron dos horas, seguí esperando, iba a caer dormido, cuando se movió, abrió los ojos lentamente, se veía confundida, luego sus ojos se abrieron asustados, su respiración se volvió acelerada, me levanté y la abracé, levanto la mirada y me observó, con cuidado se sentó, con una dulce voz le dije que todo estaba bien, que ella es fuerte y lo iba a superar, que sería feliz, me abrazó más fuerte, comenzó a llorar, me dediqué a darle ánimos y a acariciar su cabeza, poco a poco se empezó a tranquilizar y quedo dormida.

Al siguiente día Hiashi-sama nos informó que Hinata volvería al psiquiátrico, esa idea no me gustaba nada y se lo hice saber a Hiashi-baka digo sama, me observó de arriba abajo como si me estuviera evaluando, luego me dijo que solo era un crío que no entendía nada, le iba a responder pero mamá lo evitó, lo mire con odio, enojado salí de la habitación, eso no era lo correcto para Hinata, no era justo dattebayo.

Le apoye en todo, no la deje sola, la anime en todo lo que pude, la quería ver feliz, ella más que nadie lo merece dattebayo.

Cuatro meses después salimos a celebrar su regreso a la "cordura", estaba tan feliz, amaba verla sonreír, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos perla que tenía cuando algo la emocionaba, sin duda alguna tenia una belleza natural de inocencia y ternura. Desde entonces no nos separamos, hacemos todo juntos, todos los días nos veíamos, por alguna y extraña razón a Hiashi-baka no le alegraba mucho la idea de que pase tanto tiempo con Hinata, sin embargo él nunca protestó y yo jamás toque el tema, mi objetivo era hacerla feliz, se lo prometí y yo nunca me retractó de mis palabras dattebayo.

…

..

.

Estaba sentado en el despacho de papá, dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante, suspiro, ya ha pasado un año más o menos desde que Hinata salió del psiquiátrico, me alegra decir con orgullo que he logrado hacerla feliz, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, giro mi cabeza, papá entra y se dirige a la silla situada al frente de mi, detrás de él venían mamá y ero-sannin, en mi mente sólo paso una palabra «problemas», todo estaba en silencio, en mi opinión uno sepulcral, dado que mi virtud no es la paciencia, desesperado pregunté qué sucedía, se miraron entre sí para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí, papá iba a hablar pero mamá fue más rápida.

-Vas a ir a Estados Unidos a estudiar en Woodstock Academy en el estado de Connecticut por 3 años, no te queda otra opción, así que no aceptó una respuesta negativa.-el tiempo se detuvo, no lo podía creer, intenté hacerlos entrar en razón pero no lo logre, el nombre de Hinata cruzó por mi mente, no la podía dejar sola no ahora que es feliz, los mire con odio y desilusión, salí del despacho de papá, me dirigí a la casa de Hinata, saqué la llave de debajo del tapete, abrí la puerta, me quite rápidamente los zapatos, comencé a gritar su nombre, me respondió desde el piso de arriba, subí corriendo, ella estaba saliendo del baño, se asustó un poco al verme correr hacia ella, la abracé fuertemente, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, comencé a sollozar, ella se asustó, me pegué a la pared, me fui deslizando hasta quedar en el suelo, llevando conmigo a Hinata, me pregunto que me sucedía, seguí sollozando.

Me tranquilice, odiaba que me vieran llorar, ya más calmado le dije todo, me miro fijamente, como si esperará que le dijera que era broma, trató de sonreír, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas se fueron deslizando por sus mejillas, fui testigo de cómo sus ojos perdieron la luz que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir, no es justo dattebayo, al fin éramos realmente felices y ahora nos arrebatan esa oportunidad.

Me dolía ver como su felicidad se iba al caño, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y rabia, se deslizaron por mis mejillas, nos abrazamos más fuerte, lloramos, lloramos porque no era justo, porque estaríamos lejos, no nos veríamos todos los días, porque ya tuvimos suficiente sufrimiento, porque no estaríamos juntos…

Porque nos estaban arrebatando nuestra felicidad...

…

..

.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, suspiro, hace ya una semana desde que mis padres me informaron de su decisión, hoy es el día de mi partida, Hinata me va a esperar en el aeropuerto, ahí nos vamos a despedir, Hinata, vuelvo a suspirar, no quiero dejarla sola, no es justo, me siento tan impotente, salgo de la casa sin despedirme, papá está en el trabajo y mamá salió con una amiga, ninguno se despidió de mí, tampoco es como si quisiera que lo hicieran.

Llegué al aeropuerto, me despido de Reki-san, entró al aeropuerto, busco a Hinata con la mirada, la encuentro, sonrío, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, se que no es genuina, dejo mis maletas en el suelo y la abracé, todo el autocontrol de ella se fue al caño, comenzó a llorar y me abrazó más fuerte, la trate de tranquilizar, le di ánimos, se separó de mi avergonzada.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos, era la imagen más tierna que he visto en toda mi vida, sonreí con ternura, luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro, me miró confundida, con ese gesto se veía más tierna, saqué mi celular y comencé a tomar fotos como loco, no me pueden culpar ella es adorable, sabía que estaba desubicada le puse Flash al propio, sonreí zorrunamente, me miró fijamente luego me dio la espalda, me asusté, no, no y no, ella no se va a enojar, la abracé por la espalda, le pedí perdón, se separó de mi, la mire, sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas luego todo fue blanco, cerré mis ojos, los volví a abrir, Hinata me miraba divertida con su celular en la mano, había tomado su revancha.

Hice un puchero, solo es divertido si ella es la víctima, nos miramos fijamente luego explotamos en carcajadas, nos volvimos a abrazar, hicimos la promesa de mantenernos en contacto, también le hice prometer no cometer una locura, nos despedimos, camino rumbo a la entrada que me llevará a la terminal de pasajeros, subí al avión, busque mi asiento cuando lo encontré me fui a sentar, saqué mi celular, mire la foto de Hinata, sonreí suavemente, como la iba a extrañar, suspiro, la azafata me pide que apague el celular, le hago caso, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad, al rato el avión despegó, sentí como mi corazón se rompía, suspiro, estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿No?

…

..

.

El resto del viaje me la pase durmiendo, no quería pensar, no quería sentir nada, ¿que mejor que dormir?, no hable con mis padres desde aquel día, ellos tampoco hicieron el esfuerzo por hablarme, ero-sannin se fue hace 2 días para preparar todo, dijo que iba a enviar a dos personas por mí.

No creo poder perdonar a mis padres por separarme de Hinata, ella es lo más importante de mi vida, y ellos me la arrebataron, eso es imperdonable.

Una mano sobre mi hombro hace que me despierte, la azafata me dice que ya aterrizó el avión y me pide que baje, avergonzado le doy las gracias, tomó mis pertenencias, me dirijo al túnel de des embarcación, llego a las cintas de equipaje, busco mis maletas, las tomó, mientras camino enciendo el celular, me fijo en la hora, son las tres de la madrugada, suspiro, tomó rumbo a la sala de embarque, tomó asiento, sólo me queda esperar a que lleguen las personas que mandó ero-sannin, suspiro, será una larga espera.

…

..

.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cinco horas, ocho horas, diez horas, doce horas…¡Doce horas!, llevo esperando ¡Doce malditas horas aquí!, y no ha sido entretenido dattebayo, dos tipas se me acercaron y no era para saludar, otro tipo intento robarme las maletas, perdí mi dinero, tengo hambre, y nadie llega por mí, estoy enojado dattebayo.

Escuchó mi nombre, volteó, siento el duro suelo en mi espalda y algo pesado encima de mí, ahora si mi paciencia se terminó dattebayo, me levanté sin importarme lo que le pase a quién sea que este encima de mí, escuchó una queja, regresó al suelo, solo que en esta ocasión con un ardor en mi mejilla, me levanto furioso, hay dos personas al frente mío, un chico y una chica, el chico es alto, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, la chica también es alta, cabello largo de un peculiar color rosado, y ojos verdes.

Los tres nos miramos enojados, suspiro para luego soltar un montón de maldiciones, tomó mis maletas y comienzo a caminar, gracias ero-sannin, gracias, nótese el sarcasmo, de todas las personas del mundo tuvo que enviar al Teme y a Sakura-chan, vuelvo a suspirar, los otros dos me siguen desde atrás, se que están extrañados por mi comportamiento, no estoy de humor y eso se me nota desde lejos, en primer lugar no quiero alejarme de Hinata, en segundo lugar no quiero estar aquí, tercer lugar por culpa de este par de tarados, no he dormido ni comido nada desde hace como veinte horas.

Siento mi pierna vibrar, es un mensaje de Hinata, mi rostro se ilumina, suelto las maletas y me detengo, tarado 1 y tarada 2 chocan conmigo y se tropiezan con mis maletas hasta caer al suelo, le respondo rápidamente a Hinata, levantó mis maletas, retomó el paso, solo que está vez más animado, me giro hacia los tarados y con una gran sonrisa les digo que se apuren, desde el suelo se miran entre sí confundidos, se encogen de hombros, se levantan y me siguen.

…

..

.

Hace ya dos años de eso, desde que me fui han sucedido muchas cosas, Hinata y yo mantuvimos nuestra promesa, ella no ha logrado hacer amigos y eso me deprime, por lo menos la relación con Hanabi-chibi a mejorado, Hiashi-baka la sigue llevando al psiquiátrico, las voces la siguen molestando, eso no es bueno, son las tres de la mañana, hoy voy a visitarla, no puedo esperar, escuchó las quejas del par de tarados, suspiro, ero-sannin los obligó a venir conmigo para evitar que me quedara con Hinata, después de dos años sin verla, me pregunto si seguirá igual.

En todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo, mis sentimientos por Sakura-chan se han incrementado, lo que alguna vez pensé era un capricho de mi niñez se convirtió en amor, aunque sabiendo esto hay algo en mi interior, que susurra cosas cada que pienso esto, sólo que nunca las logró comprender. Siento una mano en mi hombro, el Teme me dice que ya llegamos, el vuelo a durado 8 horas, una enorme sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, al fin podré verla.

…

..

.

Estamos en la sala de embarque, el par de tarados están a mi lado izquierdo hablando quién sabe que, mientras yo me dedico a buscar a Hinata, la encuentro tiene la cabeza gacha, levanta la mirada buscando la mía, sus hermosos ojos perlas se encuentran con los míos, en nuestras caras se asoma una sonrisa, corremos al encuentro del otro, nos detenemos frente a frente, nos abrazamos casi con desesperación, solo existimos nosotros, este pensamiento hace que mi sonrisa se ensanche.

Nos separamos, levanta la mirada, ahora soy más alto que ella, ha dejado crecer su hermoso cabello azulado, sus ojos perlas volvieron a ser opacos por la tristeza y la desesperanza, esto me deprime por un momento, tomó su mano y se sonroja, mi sonrisa se ensancha, me alegra ser el causante de eso, la llevo donde minutos atrás estaba, se esconde detrás de mi, la colocó a mi lado, le presentó al par de tarados, mi mirada se posó un momento en Sakura-chan, el temblor de la mano de Hinata me saca de mi ensoñación, la miró preocupado, esta respirando demasiado rápido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le pregunto que le sucede, parece no entender, coloca sus manos en la cabeza, empieza a decir «cállate, cállate», las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas,no puedo seguir sin hacer nada, le golpeó la mejilla para hacerle reaccionar, levanta la mirada con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, me mira con dolor, siento como mi corazón se rompe, se que ese dolor en sus ojos va dirigido a mi, sus lágrimas aumentan, comienzo a entrar en pánico, agarró su cabeza, hago que mire mis ojos, observó esos ojos perlas los cuales solo demuestran dolor, le digo palabras cariñosas, la abrazó fuertemente, poco a poco se tranquiliza.

Salimos del aeropuerto, nos dirigimos a mi auto Hinata se encargó de traerlo, se sienta en el lugar del copiloto, poco a poco se va quedando dormida, suspiro, me preocupa como reaccionó Hinata, se que fue mi culpa, no se exactamente porque, pero se que soy el culpable.

Llegamos a la casa Hyuga, salí del auto, abrí la puerta, tomé a Hinata en brazos, me dirijo a la puerta, le pido al Teme que toque el timbre, Hanabi-chibi abrió la puerta, sentí como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones, de ser Hiashi-baka me asesina, me mira asustada, me comienza a interrogar, le digo que el par de tarados le pueden contestar, comienzo a subir las escaleras, de fondo escuchó las protestas de los tarados, colocó a Hinata en la cama, la observó, vaya que a cambiado, se ve hermosa con ese vestido, mi rostro se sonrojo, sentí unos cosquilleos en mi estómago, Hanabi llego y me obligó a bajar.

…

..

.

Una hora después Hiashi-baka llegó, nos miramos fijamente, saluda al par de tarados, luego sube las escaleras, yo le sigo, llegamos a la habitación de Hinata, nos retamos con la mirada, abre la puerta, Hinata nos observa atentamente, Hiashi-baka entra, le sigo, luego carga a Hanabi y sale de la habitación.

Observó a Hinata fijamente, se abraza a si misma, eso me preocupa, le pregunto si esta bien, asiente, se que está mintiendo, trató de buscar su mirada, ella la evita, siento como un vacío en mi interior, es como si ella no quisiera estar conmigo, me da la espalda, se acurruca más en la cama, como si quisiera desaparecer, este pensamiento hace que en mi rostro se forme una mueca de dolor.

Me dirijo a la cama, me acuesto a su lado, paso mis brazos encima de ella, la volteó, quedamos frente a frente, miró sus hermosos ojos perlas que solo me demuestran dolor, nos abrazamos, le pregunto si esta bien, niega, pregunto si quiere llorar, asiente, la abrazó más fuerte y comienza a llorar, me aguanto las ganas de hacerlo yo también, me duele verla así, su llanto aumenta, la acercó hacia mi pecho y la abracé más fuerte, sabía que era mi culpa, yo le hice daño de una manera horrible, aunque no se que hice y por más que ella lo niegue se que es mi culpa, poco a poco se tranquiliza, intenta separarse, pero me niego a soltarla, no quiero alejarme de ella, intenta persuadirme, me pregunta que pensarán los demás si nos encuentran así, le respondo que no me importa, nadie va a hacer que me separé de ella, resignada se abraza más a mí, yo gustoso se lo regreso, hablamos de todo lo que nos ha sucedido en estos 2 años, inconscientemente le digo que está hermosa, se sonroja y cambia de tema, sonreí suavemente, se que no me cree, le pregunto si las voces la siguen molestando, ella asiente, le digo que no les haga caso, se que mi consejo es estúpido pero es lo único que le puedo decir, intento hacerle reír con mis bromas y lo consigo, así la pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Me levanto con pesar de la cama, no quiero alejarme de ella, tuve suficiente con estos 2 años, me acerco a la puerta, antes de salir le pregunto que sucedió, se quedó en silencio, volví a preguntar, esta vez sí me contesta, aunque se que está mintiendo, me acerco y la abracé, le digo que todo está bien, me alejo un poco para darle un beso en la frente, volví a sentir los cosquilleos en mi estómago, Hinata se sonrojo, en mi rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa, en serio era feliz con ella, abrí la puerta, baje las escaleras, en la sala estaban los tarados y Hiashi-baka, había un silencio sepulcral, hice una seña con la mano en son de despedida, abrí la puerta y salí, seguido de el par de tarados, camine hacia mi auto, abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto a Sakura-chan, sentí una mirada sobre mí sabía que era Hinata, me emocioné, no sabía porque con que Hinata me mirara ya era feliz, Sakura-chan me sonrió, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana de Hinata, le dedique una sonrisa, se sonrojo y me regreso una tímida sonrisa, la mía se hizo más grande, incluso creo que hasta radiante, entre al auto y arranque.

…

..

.

Conforme nos íbamos alejando mi sonrisa disminuía, estaba preocupado, el dúo de tarados van atrás hablando quién sabe que, hablando de los tarados, dónde los dejaré, no quiero que se queden conmigo, suficiente tengo con traerlos, los voy a dejar en un hotel, sonrió maliciosamente, de repente en el auto hay silencio, comienzo a reír pensando en mi plan, miró por el retrovisor, los tarados se miran asustados, doy un giro un poco pronunciado, haciendo que los tarados se vayan a un lado, tomó rumbo a un hotel, cuando ya lo deslumbró mi sonrisa se ensancha, me detengo en el parqueo, les digo que ya llegamos, parecen aliviados, creo que acelere demasiado.

Bajo rápidamente, sacó las maletas de ellos y las colocó en el suelo, cierro la puerta, ellos toman las maletas, los empujó hasta el hotel, se miran extrañados, les digo que voy por mis maletas, voy corriendo y comienzo a reír como si estuviera loco, abrí la puerta del auto, entre y cerré rápidamente, encendí el auto y arranque, mire el retrovisor, los tarados tenían la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos completamente, comencé a reír, esa no se la esperaban, poco a poco mi risa fue disminuyendo, ahora tenía que ir a casa.

No iré a donde mis padres, si es que aún puedo llamarles así, suspiro, hace dos años, Hinata y yo compramos un departamento para los dos, la idea era vivir juntos después de graduados, dado las circunstancias esta un poco difícil pero no imposible, el departamento queda en el quinto piso, desde ahí se ve toda la ciudad, suspiro, si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Llegué al departamento, abrí la puerta, me quite los zapatos, deje las maletas en la sala, me acosté en el sofá, suspiro, Hinata, sentí el cosquilleo, me pregunto porque siento esto, sólo con Hinata pasa, eso me alegra pero no se porque, suspiro, busco mi celular, llamo a Hinata, no contesta, suspiro, lo colocó en la mesita frente a mi, vuelvo al sofá, escuchó a mi estómago rugir, busco en mis maletas ramen instantáneo, lo tomo, me dirijo a la cocina, colocó el agua a hervir y espero, cuando el agua ya está lista comienzo a abrir el ramen, tomo el agua y empiezo a llenar el tarrito, cuando estaba a punto de terminar escuche la canción de Hinata, perdí la concentración y me queme, salí corriendo de la cocina diciendo maldiciones, conteste más tranquilo, Hinata me llamo para decirme que volvería al psiquiátrico.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^·^

Al fin termine \\(~)/

Bueno en realidad no, esta solo es la primera parte, me quedaba demasiado largo así que tomé la decisión de hacer dos, es emocionante verlo desde el lado de Naruto ^w^

Gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia.

Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía, aveces se me pasa, u.u"

Estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero saber como va a terminar, ^w^, si lo se ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa? Neh, no se. ^^

Trate de seguir los consejos que me dieron, espero no decepcionar a ninguno.

Sin más me despido.

Sayonara ~^·^~

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama (por el momento) ^w^


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de empezar voy a aclarar algo que creo que se debe aclarar.

Bueno primero que nada Naruto cuando visita a Hinata es en el mes de Julio, teniendo 18 años lo que significa que va a cumplir 19, (nah ¿Enserio?), Hinata también va a cumplir 19, ella ya está en la Universidad, Naruto no porque el colegio donde está lo atrasaron un año por cumplir en Octubre, no se si en su país sucede pero en el mío hay casos de que si se cumple en los últimos 3 meses los atrasan un año.

Sin más que decir me despido, disfruten de la función, ^w^ .

* * *

Hace 3 horas que Hinata me llamo, al parecer Hiashi-baka cree que lo mejor para ella es estar encerrada en un lugar para locos, diablos, no me gusta la idea de que ella este ahí, no es bueno para ella, lo que necesita es estar conmigo.

Suspiro, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?, la falta de sueño me hace daño, me levanto del sofá, y me dirijo a mi habitación, mis pasos son cansados, como si fuera un zombi.

Me siento triste, cansado, pero no se la razón, me molesta demasiado que no quieran que Hinata y yo estemos juntos, es como si alguien quiere vernos sufrir, y lo hace separándonos siempre, diablos, ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices juntos?.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegué, no he salido del departamento desde entonces, los tarados, ero-sannin y hasta mis padres me han llamado, pero a ninguno le he contestado, siempre me fijo con la esperanza de que sea Hinata, pero eso nunca sucede, No me he alimentado bien y no se la razón, me siento triste, solo quiero estar con Hinata, suspiro, hoy es mi último día aquí, mañana debo regresar a Connecticut, suspiro, sólo espero mañana poder verla.

Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy en la sala de embarque esperando a los tarados, más temprano les avise que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí, se supone que debíamos reunirnos hace 3 horas, otra vez me dejaron plantado, diablos, ¿Nunca aprenden?, faltan sólo 20 minutos para nuestro vuelo.

Siento dos brazos delgados alrededor de mi cuerpo, mi corazón late desenfrenado, al fin la voy a ver, después de tanto tiempo, podré ver a mi Luna, una enorme sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, me volteó emocionado, mi sonrisa se congela, sus ojos me miran confundidos, la abrazó débilmente, mi sonrisa poco a poco disminuye hasta desaparecer, no llegó ese conocido y característico olor a lavanda, en cambio era un olor a fresa demasiado dulce, me separé rápidamente, sus ojos esmeralda me miran extrañados, sonreí forzosamente, no era ella, mi Luna tiene unos hermosos ojos perlas, no verdes, y un largo y hermoso cabello azulado, no corto y rosado.

Están llamando a los pasajeros de nuestro avión, suspiro, miró a mi alrededor buscando a mi Luna, ella tiene que llegar lo prometió, mi corazón ya no late desenfrenado, ahora sus latidos son pequeños y desilusionados, una mano se posa en mi hombro, el Teme me dice que me apure.

El avión acaba de despegar, a mi lado están el par de tarados, dirijo mi vista a la ventana, suspiro, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y darle una paliza a quien sea que me pase al frente, coloque mis manos en mi pecho, dolía, dolía mucho, pero ¿Por qué dolía tanto?, muchas veces me han dejado plantado, Sakura-chan más de una vez lo ha hecho, ¿Por qué está vez me duele más?, ¿Por qué me desilusione al ver a Sakura-chan?, se supone que estoy enamorado de ella o ¿No?

…

..

Desde entonces Hinata y yo sólo hablamos dos veces a la semana por un mes, pero un día de repente dejo de hablar conmigo, no contesta mis mensajes ni llamadas, luego de intentar por una semana deje de hacerlo. Hoy he salido a caminar al parque, hace dos semanas que Hinata no me habla, Sakura-chan también ha estado actuando extraño desde que llegamos de Japón, suspiro, Hinata pienso con melancolía, una sutil sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, me dirijo a los columpios y comienzo a mecerme.

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que Hinata no me habla, hoy he salido con los tarados al cine, Sakura-chan se ha comportado extraño todo el día, me pidió que fuéramos al parque después de la película, nos sentamos en una banca, esta nerviosa, desvío mi mirada aburrido, si estuviera con Hinata seguro estaríamos haciendo algo divertido, suspiro, Sakura-chan se levanta de la banca repentinamente, la miró confundido, le pregunto que sucede, me mira fijamente, su rostro se sonrojo, escuchó una alarma en mi cabeza que dice peligro, Sakura-chan nunca se sonroja, la miró entre nervioso y confundido, agacha la cabeza, murmura algo, le digo que lo vuelva a decir, no pude terminar mi frase, escuche la canción de Hinata, saqué mi celular rápidamente pero este estaba normal, sin ningún signo de que me estuvieran llamando, suspire derrotado, guarde mi celular con enojo y comencé a caminar con las manos en mis bolsillos hacia mi departamento, dejando a Sakura-chan sola.

Han pasado tres días desde eso, mi humor a cambiado un poco desde la última vez que hable con Hinata, los tarados dicen que me he vuelto un emo como el Teme solo que depresivo, yo opino que están exagerando, simplemente soy más callado, más que todo me la paso distraído pensando en mi Luna, Sakura-chan dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, me cito hoy en el parque después del colegio, me pregunto que será.

Salí del colegio rumbo al parque, mis pasos son lentos y cansados, miró mi alrededor aburrido, me pregunto si Hinata estará bien, ¿Habrá hecho amigos?, ¿Tendrá novio?, ¡NO!, me detuve en seco, no, no y no, ella no puede tener novio, nadie puede ser novio de mi Hinata, ¡SOLO YO PUEDO!.. mi rostro se sonrojo, ¿¡Pero que diablos estoy pensando!?, lo mejor será que me olvidé de todo este rollo, aunque si Hinata tuviera novio ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual no me habla?, este pensamiento me hizo sentir inexplicablemente herido y traicionado, continuó mi camino solo que con pasos tristes y lentos, llegue al parque después de un tiempo de estar caminando, busco a Sakura-chan con la mirada, entre más rápido mejor, la encuentro y me dirijo a donde está ella, le tocó el hombro y se sobresalto, me mira nerviosa, su rostro se sonroja otra vez, la alarma en mi cabeza se vuelve a encender advirtiendo que hay peligro, me mira fijamente, coloca sus manos en mi cabeza y me dijo, «me gustas Naruto, y quiero ser tu novia», se repitió en mi cabeza, sólo que no era la voz de Sakura-chan, en vez de ella estaba la dulce voz de Hinata, mi rostro se sonrojo fuertemente, una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro, sin dudar le dije a Hinata que sí, la abracé fuertemente, un olor demasiado dulce me regreso a la realidad, mire confundido a mi alrededor, Sakura-chan esta mirándome contenta, me vuelve a abrazar y me dice que se alegra de que corresponda sus sentimientos, lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?

Ya ha pasado un mes entero desde que Hinata dejo de hablarme, y cuatro días desde que salgo con Sakura-chan, a la cual estoy tratando de evitar, no es que no quiera salir con ella, esto es lo que siempre quise, así que ¿Por qué no soy feliz?.

He intentado otra vez llamar a Hinata pero no me contesta, suspiro, son la 1 de la madrugada,(la diferencia de horario entre Connecticut y Japón es de 12 horas, para quien quiera saber) decidí volver a llamarle por última vez, sonó una vez, dos veces, a la tercera iba a colgar pero escuche su suave y dulce voz, aunque se nota que no está de humor, solté una risa traviesa, dejó de hablar de repente, pude adivinar que se sonrojo, le grite que no se desmayara, me contestó nerviosa, estaba tan feliz y emocionado que no lo podía ocultar, al fin pude hablar con mi Luna, me pregunto si sucedió algo especial, solté una risilla tonta, como amo el tono de su voz, me arme de valor, emocionado iba a gritar «estoy saliendo con Hinata», tuve que pensar rápido y decir Sakura-chan, todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral, la llamaba pero no respondía, creí escuchar un sollozo, rendido corté la llamada, suspiro, creo que metí la pata.

¿Por qué en lugar de Sakura-chan iba a decir Hinata?, suspiro, ¿Qué me sucede?, desanimado colocó mi brazo en mi frente, ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?, esto duele, duele mucho, siento mi rostro húmedo, las lágrimas se deslizan libremente, su indiferencia me mata lentamente, hoy más que nunca la necesito, un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, me permití en la soledad de mi departamento mostrar lo débil y roto que estoy, mi llanto aumenta conforme pasan los minutos, por mi mente pasan recuerdos para torturarme más, hoy ero-sannin cuando llegue del colegio no estaba, se llevó todas sus pertenencias, no se donde está, lo llamo pero no contesta, le preguntaría a mis padres pero me jure que no volvería a hablar con ellos por separarme de mi Luna, Hinata, suspiro, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?.

Me limpió las lágrimas bruscamente, con cansancio me levanto del frío y duro suelo, lentamente me dirijo a mi habitación, caminando por los solos y fríos pasillos, con desgana abrí la puerta de mi habitación, cansado me tiro en la cama, suspiro, ¿Por qué siento que estoy haciendo algo mal?, desanimado trató de dormir pero esos ojos perlas no me dejan descansar.

…

..

En dos dias es el cumpleaños de Hinata, hoy voy a ir a Japón, no le he dicho a nadie que voy a ir, según ellos estoy en un campamento, ya llevo tres meses saliendo con Sakura-chan, si salir se refiere de saludarnos como siempre y salir con el Teme a todas partes creo que lo cumplimos a la perfección, para mi es mejor así, entre menos este con Sakura-chan mejor, al parecer ero-sannin tuvo que ir de emergencia a Inglaterra, Londres mejor dicho, y en el camino el celular se le rompió y no pudo contactarme hasta después de dos días.

Ya es hora para que el avión despegue, estoy tan emocionado, al fin podré estar con mi Luna, como me hace falta su dulce y suave voz, su hermoso y largo cabello, esos enormes ojos perlas, mi rostro se sonrojo, necesito tenerla conmigo, eso es algo que me preocupa, desde que la visite he actuado extraño, siento cosquilleos en mi estómago, me sonrojo cuando pienso en ella y sonrió como un tonto enamorado.

¿Enamorado?, enamorado, me sonrojo, enamorado ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que yo…?, que yo…¿Estoy enamorado de Hinata?, el cosquilleo en mi estómago aumenta, una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro, con que enamorado de Hinata ehh, ¿¡QUE!?, no, no, no y no, comienzo a negar frenéticamente, eso es imposible, yo no puedo estar enamorado de Hinata, o ¿Sí?, no yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan no de Hinata, o ¿Sí?

Aunque ¿Cómo no estarlo?, su dulce voz, su hermoso cabello azulado, sus expresivos ojos perlas, mi rostro se vuelve a sonrojar, ella es demasiado dulce y adorable, suspiro soñador, el cosquilleo aumenta.

Me tomó la cabeza frustrado, lo mejor es que deje de pensar en esto y tratar de dormir, si lo mejor es eso, dormir y dormir, después de todo es un viaje de 7 largas horas, así que debo descansar o si no voy a morir de aburrimiento.

…

..

Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, ya recogí mis maletas, bostezo, son las 2 de la madrugada, en el avión no pude dormir nada, mañana Hinata cumple años, se va a llevar una sorpresa, sonreí travieso, me dirijo a la salida del aeropuerto, le pido a un taxi que me lleve a mi departamento, pague y subí directo, tomé el ascensor, toque el botón número 5, espero, llego al pasillo, abro la puerta, suspiro, siempre me cansa viajar, me dirijo al sofá y me tiro, lo único que quiero es dormir, aunque tengo un presentimiento que me dice que algo malo va a suceder, suspiro, sólo espero estar equivocado.

Poco a poco el cansancio hace que me quede dormido.

Abro los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, me siento despacio y observó a mi alrededor, estoy en una especie de ciudad abandonada, los edificios están deteriorados y hay muchas plantas por todos lados, no hay personas a los alrededores, tampoco hay animales, es como si sólo estuviera yo en este lúgubre lugar, trató de levantarme pero algo lo impide, miró hacia mis pies, alrededor de mis tobillos hay 2 grilletes muy ajustados hasta al punto de hacerme sangrar, están encadenados al suelo, cada grillete tiene 3 cadenas, las cuales están un poco oxidadas y viejas pero siguen siendo resistentes, con esfuerzo logró mantenerme de pie, hasta el momento notó que estoy descalzo, miró mi vestimenta, llevo unas bermudas gastada, y una camiseta que en su momento fue blanca pero ahora es de un café indefinido, la temperatura del extraño lugar baja abruptamente, del cielo caen finos y hermosos copos de nieve, los cuales poco a poco van cubriendo toda la ciudad, arrasando con todo a su paso, hasta dejar los alrededores de una hermosa capa blanca, dejando un ambiente casi mágico, retirando así lo lúgubre del lugar.

Observó atentamente todo el lugar, la nieve cubrió todo, congelando el puente de carretera donde estoy, en el horizonte observó un auto, es de color azul metálico, de cuatro puertas, avanza tranquilamente, en el viene Hinata, al pasar por mi lado el auto se resbaló, comenzó a girar violentamente, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, tres cadenas salieron disparadas del suelo hacía mí, aprisionando mi muñeca derecha, mi corazón se aceleró, trate desesperado con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de los grilletes, el auto salió del puente, comenzando a dar volteretas por el aire, mis ojos se abrieron asustados, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, más cadenas salían del suelo para atrapar mi brazo izquierdo, abdomen y piernas haciéndolos sangrar de inmediato, el auto hace contacto con el frío suelo, quedando vuelto.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, más y más cadenas salen del suelo atrapando más partes de mi cuerpo, del auto sale un extraño y espeso líquido carmesí, el temblor de mi cuerpo aumentó, la temperatura a cada minuto baja más y más, el auto aparece al frente mío, la puerta del conductor se abre dejando caer un cuerpo inerte y más de ese líquido carmesí, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las cuales libremente se deslizan por mis mejillas, forcejeo con las cadenas, de mi garganta sale un horrible gritó de agonía y dolor, el agarre de las cadenas se hizo más firme logrando que más sangre brotara de mi cuerpo, debilitado me deje caer de rodillas en el frío y helado suelo.

Al frente mío está el inerte cuerpo de Hinata lleno de ese líquido carmesí, más lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, su brazo derecho esta desprendido de su cuerpo, su hermoso cabello azulado es opacado por el horrible carmesí de la sangre, su pierna izquierda no es de su hermoso color de piel es de un horrible color morado, tiene vidrios en su abdomen, cuello y cabeza, todo a mi alrededor comienza a congelarse, los edificios se derrumban, las calles se destruyen, las cadenas me agarran con más fuerza y comienzan a tirar hacia atrás, intento soltarme pero sólo consigo sangrar más y más, el cuerpo de Hinata se congela también, mis lágrimas aumentan y mis gritos son cada vez más fuertes y dolorosos.

De las sombras salían monstruos sin forma con horribles ojos rojos, largas garras y dientes afiliados, mirando a Hinata de una forma tenebrosa, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan a cada minuto, cada vez habían más monstruos alrededor de Hinata, estando a un metro de distancia, se lanzaron encima de ella, trate desesperado de liberarme de las cadenas, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mis mejillas, las cadenas cada vez me lastimaban más haciendo que todo mi cuerpo sangre, un monstruo agarró el brazo desprendido de Hinata y comenzó a comerlo, grite horrorizado, otro mordió el cuello, la pierna, volví a gritar, de repente todo se detuvo, los monstruos corrieron de regreso a las sombras, las cadenas poco a poco me fueron liberando, torpemente me levanté del suelo, adolorido corrí en dirección hacía Hinata, me arrodilló a su lado, la miró atentamente aún con lágrimas en mi rostro, abrazó su cuerpo inerte y frío, de mi garganta escapó un desgarrador gritó de dolor y sufrimiento.

Abrí los ojos asustado, me senté de inmediato, mi respiración es acelerada y agitada, mis mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas, mi cuerpo está temblando, rápidamente me levanto del sofá, tambaleante me dirijo al baño, a medio camino me derrumbe, caí dolorosamente al suelo, arrastrando mi cuerpo llegue al baño, sin soportar más, vomite, vomite el miedo que sentía, el dolor, la impotencia, vomite porque eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, me limpie bruscamente mi boca, con esfuerzo me levanto del suelo, me miró en el espejo, mi rostro está pálido, bien puede competir con una hoja de papel, mi respiración sigue siendo agitada, tengo ojeras y sigo llorando, ¿Por qué soñé esto?, Hinata esta viva, no ha tenido un accidente ni a sido devorada por monstruos deformes, ella está bien, esta sana y salva en su casa, tomó mi celular, son las 4 de la tarde, llamó a Hinata, nada, lo vuelvo a intentar, no contesta, diablos Hinata, me ducho rápidamente, busco las llaves de mi auto, mientras vuelvo a llamar a Hinata, salgo y llamó al ascensor, maldición, buzón de voz, bufo exasperado, llego al parqueo, tomó rumbo a la casa de Hinata.

Estoy nervioso, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi pesadilla, Hinata está viva no le ha sucedido nada, en mi intento de relajarme casi me paso un alto, diablos, debo concentrarme, escuchó el chirriante sonido de las ruedas de un auto al resbalar, mis latidos aumentan, piso el freno al ver un auto dar volteretas por el aire, el aire por un momento se me fue de los pulmones, ok esto es extrañamente igual a mi pesadilla, trató de relajarme, sólo es coincidencia, tomó mi celular y llamó a una ambulancia, me bajo rápidamente, siento el frío viento hacer contacto con mi rostro, corrí hacia el auto vuelto, de un curiosamente color azul metálico, me detengo en seco, no, no, no y no, esto debe ser una broma, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, me dejo caer hasta la blanca y helada nieve, la cual poco a poco se vuelve de un color carmesí, escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia, las lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro, el cual toma forma en una mueca de dolor, mi respiración se vuelve acelerada, los enfermeros se encargan de sacarlos, pasan a mi lado como si yo no existiera, como si sólo fuera un fantasma, escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia alejarse a toda velocidad, tambaleante consigo levantarme, por mis mejillas aún hay lágrimas, con pasos desanimados llego al auto, enciendo el motor, tomo rumbo al hospital, esto no está sucediendo, ¿Por qué justo hoy?, debe ser una maldita broma, una horrible broma, no, no, no, no es una broma es una pesadilla.

…

..

Estoy sentado en la sala de espera, tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para lograrlo, son las doce y media de la madrugada, han pasado 8 horas desde el accidente, al fin logre tranquilizarme, de nada sirve hacer un despelote, eso no ayuda en nada, una enfermera acaba de entrar a la habitación, pregunta por familiares de la familia Hyuga, me dirijo a ella, me analiza y luego suspira, me dice que lo siente, la miró asustado, Hiashi Hyuga acaba de morir, le pregunto por Hanabi y Hinata, Hanabi sigue en operación, Hinata ya está estable, suspiro, ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir viejo?, ¿Por qué justamente hoy?, es el cumpleaños de Hinata, suspiro, ojalá descanses en paz, viejo.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que me dijeron que Hanabi murió, y cuatro desde que el viejo se fue, trate de no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, Hinata me necesita, sin embargo no lo logre, mi rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor y tristeza, mis lágrimas tibias se deslizan por mis frías mejillas, tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos, ellos ya no están, ellos a quienes consideraba mi única familia, ellos ya no están, nos dejaron solos a Hinata y a mi, abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?, me limpie mis lágrimas bruscamente, no, no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no volveré a dejarla sola, es una promesa.

Escucho la puerta ser abierta, levanto mi mirada tranquilamente, el doctor me observa serio, suspiro, me levanto de la silla, lo observó, su mirada poco a poco se va suavizando, suelta un suspiro, Kakashi me regaña por entrar a la habitación de Hinata sin permiso, (Kakashi es el ahijado de mi padre, así que es como mi hermano mayor) sonrió zorrunamente, su mirada se vuelve maliciosa, me hace una broma sobre Hinata, haciendo que me sonroje, se ríe a carcajadas limpias hasta volver a ser serio, me explica el estado de Hinata, esta fuera de peligro pero sus heridas son graves pero sanan muy rápido, cuando la atendieron tenia el inicio de una hemorragia cerebral que pudieron combatir a tiempo, se le disloco el hombro izquierdo, por el impacto se golpeó la tráquea, sufrió fibrialeteo auricular formando coágulos de sangre en su ojo derecho, además de que este está morado e inflamado, mientras Kalashi habla observó a Hinata con orgullo, intenta abrir los ojos, pero no lo logra, suspiro es mejor que lo haga a su ritmo.

Hace cinco días murieron el viejo y Hanabi, ayer fue el funeral, casi nadie fue, mis padres llegaron y trataron de hablar conmigo pero los evite todo el día, ellos no sufrían las pérdidas, no sentían nada por aquel que fue su amigo, mi única familia, no sienten ni una gota de tristeza.

…

..

Estoy tan cansado, he estado trabajando en un restaurante desde el día después del accidente, durante 13 horas seguidas para tener dinero para cuando Hinata despierte poder ayudarle, ya llevo cinco días con este ritmo, mi sueño se redujo a cuatro horas, trabajo desde las 5 de la madrugada hasta las 5 de la tarde, de 6 a 10 de la noche visitó a Hinata, de 11 a 2 duermo, a las 3 me levanto y a las 4 rumbo al trabajo, conclusión parece que me quiero matar, pero todo sea por Hinata, hoy cerramos temprano, el gerente me dejo salir a la 1 de la tarde, así que aquí estoy junto a mi Luna en el sofá con mi esmoquin todo desarreglado muriendo de cansancio, siento los ojos pesados, no debo dormir, los cierro, ¡No!, me pellizco mi mejilla, no debo dormir, otra vez se cierran, no debo dormir, no…no debo…no… debo dormir…dormir.

Naruto, escuchó que me llaman, Naruto, me quejo, que voz más molesta dattebayo, Naruto, que se calle, sólo hace el mal, NARUTO, ¡Qué te calles!, siento un golpe en mi estómago, los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, luego sentí el frío suelo en mi rostro, un tic nervioso se posa en mi ceja, ¡Esto ya estuvo!, me levanto furioso, esto si que no, miró al algodón de azúcar con ojos y vestido furioso, un momento ¿Vestido?¿Algodón de…de azúcar?, me estoy volviendo loco, me dirijo a una esquina y un aura de depresión me cubre, colocó mi cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a mecerme, tuve que haberle hecho caso al viejo, 13 horas es demasiado, ahora imagino algodón de azúcar con ojos y vestido, además de una horrible voz, viejo desde ahora te voy a hacer caso, de mis ojos salen lágrimas en forma de cascada, Hinata me volveré loco.

Un golpe en la nuca me devuelve a la realidad, Sakura-chan me mira furiosa, un momento ¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ahora imagino monstruos, otro golpe para mi nuca, pero esta vez seguido de un «no soy un monstruo ¡Idiota!» suspiro, le pregunto que hace aquí, la miró serio, se pone nerviosa, entre balbuceos me dice que mis padres la llamaron para hacerme entrar en razón, porque no merezco arruinar mi vida por alguien que depende de una máquina para vivir, bajo mi rostro, le pregunto que piensa ella, con voz "segura", llena de desprecio y superioridad me dice que tienen razón, que no debo estar con alguien que en cualquier momento puede morir, además de sólo ser un estorbo, y una loca que llora por cualquier estupidez, una niña de mami que no sabe defenderse sola y también debería de estar encerrada en un manicomio, oh, grave error.

(Odie con toda mi alma escribir esta parte )

Mis ojos se oscurecen, aprieto mis dientes y manos con furia, levanto mi mirada, la tarada me mira asustada, y con mucha razón, sonrió de forma tenebrosa, da un paso atrás, con todo el enojo del mundo le digo con una voz que solo irradia desprecio que entonces está perdiendo su tiempo, que no los voy a escuchar y menos a ella, desde ahora ya no somos nada ni siquiera amigos o conocidos, desde ese momento ella junto a Minato y Kushina Namikaze son unas malditas e insignificantes escorias, así que puede irse largando por la puerta ya que me molesta demasiado la presencia de una escoria como ella, me miró asustada y dolida para luego salir huyendo, trató de tranquilizarme, no puedo dejar que esas escorias me molesten, suspiro, me dirijo a la cama de Hinata, pasó mis dedos por sus suaves mejillas, no me van a alejar de Hinata, no otra vez.

…

..

Mi cuerpo cae en la dura silla al lado de Hinata, la observó dulcemente, cada día se ve más hermosa, hace 2 días me dieron la noticia de que su brazo ya sano, bostezo, hace 2 semanas fue el accidente y hace una que el gerente me dijo que iba a disminuir mis horas de trabajo, mi salud es primero, así que ahora trabajo de 5 de la madrugada hasta las 2 de la tarde, así que por lo menos duermo 6 horas, bostezo, aún así llevo un día y medio sin dormir, tuve que cubrir a Suigetsu ya que su mamá estaba en el hospital, bostezo, gracias al cielo la molestia llámese tarada no volvió a molestar, bostezo, será mejor dormir una siesta, colocó mi cabeza en el colchón de Hinata, con cuidado tomó su mano derecha entre las mías, una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro, encajan como piezas de un rompecabezas, poco a poco me entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una pequeña y suave mano toca mis rebeldes cabellos, sonrió sutilmente, Hinata sabe como relajarme, escuchó una dulce risita un poco ronca, aún así Hinata tiene la risa más melodiosa que he escuchado, un momento, esa voz, abrí los ojos rápidamente, la observé, mi rostro se ilumina de felicidad, la abrazó y salgo corriendo a buscar una enfermera, en el transcurso de mi misión casi tropiezo con Kakashi, quien iba a entrar, me mira interrogante, ensanche mi sonrisa y señale a Hinata, Kakashi la observó y fue a revisarla, poco a poco disminuye mi felicidad para dar paso a la tristeza y preocupación, ¿Tomará bien la muerte de nuestra familia?.

Kakashi se va luego del chequeo general, Hinata me observa fijamente, le regreso la mirada, se que algo trama, me pregunta que fue lo que sucedió…la observó atentamente, preguntándome si es lo correcto decirle, después de pelear con mi cabeza decidí que tiene derecho a saberlo, suspiro, dando inicio al relato, le comentó todo lo que sucedió, desde el accidente hasta el día del funeral, ella no tiene porque saber sobre mi trabajo o sobre los Namikase o la Haruno, su pequeño cuerpecito comenzó a temblar, sus bellos ojos perlas se llenaron de saladas lágrimas las cuales descendían sin resistencia, intenté acercarme, la puerta se abrió, la molestia me observó, la miró sin emoción alguna, luego salió, me mantuve quieto, tenía que estar tranquilo por Hinata, todo por ella, siento la mirada de Hinata, la observó, parece una pequeña muñeca de fría porcelana, rota y sola, aguanté las lágrimas, su temblor junto a sus lágrimas aumentaron, intenté acercarme para abrazarla, se alejó de mi gritando que no la tocará, me detuve en seco, la mire dolido, me pidió que me fuera, intenté replicar pero una enfermera que sabe un gato de donde salió y me pidió que me retirará, resignado acepté.

Al salir de la habitación me quedé en el pasillo mirando dolido la puerta, lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro, las limpie bruscamente, tengo que ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte por Hinata, levanto mi mirada decidido, bostezo, pero primero debo descansar, al salir del hospital observó a Haruno hablando con la Namikase, quieren hablar conmigo por la fuerza, ¿No tuvieron suficiente la semana pasada?, suspiro, lo mejor es evitarlas, acomodo bien mi capucha y salgo en dirección a la moto del restaurante, ¿Olvide mencionar que Suigetsu es el repartidor?, arrancó rumbo al trabajo, después de todo el descanso de almuerzo ya terminó y yo no comí nada dattebayo, suspiro, sonrió suavemente, todo lo vale si es por Hinata.

…

..

Después de una semana Hinata ya estaba casi que curada aún tenía la cabeza vendada, la semana fue demasiado extraña, empezando por estuve 2 días internado en el hospital, ¿Por qué?, pues por cubrir a Suigetsu llevaba 2 días y medios sin dormir, lo único que he dormido a sido 5 minutos y sólo comía power ade y pan integral, para alguien que su vida dependía del ramen esto era de lo peor y ¿Por qué no sólo como ramen y ya?, porque debo ahorrar dinero y el ramen es un sacrificio que debo cumplir, en fin esos 2 días internado valieron la pena, descanse y devore lo suficiente, lo malo fue que Hinata no me habla, no habla con nadie, aún así no me rindo.

Hoy Hinata salió del hospital, me pidió ir al cementerio, cuando llegamos camino hacia las lápidas, sus pasos daban la imagen de ser zombi en lugar de Hinata, suspiro, va a ser difícil, se limpió el rostro bruscamente, se arrodilló e hizo sus oraciones, al llegar a su lado hice lo mismo, hoy pedí el día libre al gerente quién sin dudar aceptó, algún día le voy a agradecer al viejo Teuchi, Hinata se levantó, yo hice lo mismo minutos después, comenzó a caminar por el montón de lápidas, daba la impresión de que admiraban la belleza de mi Luna, sonreí sutilmente.

Volvimos al auto, rumbo a la casa de Hinata, al llegar se baja del auto y entra a la casa mientras yo sacó nuestras maletas, estaba demasiado feliz al fin después de tanto tendría tiempo de estar con mi Luna, una sonrisa boba se coló por mi rostro, me quite los zapatos mientras cerraba la puerta aún con mi sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, suspiro soñador, Hinata se detuvo, se apoyo en la pared, la miró preocupado, se cae dolorosamente al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, solté las maletas y corrí hasta ella, me agaché y la abracé fuertemente pegándola a mi pecho, primero intentó separarse para luego regresarme el abrazo, me gritó que callara las voces, la acerqué más a mí para abrazarnos más fuerte, susurre palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras, la tomé en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, nos acostamos en la cama, hasta quedar dormidos.

Son pasadas del mediodía, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con mi Luna y el molesto sonido del timbre me despertó, al abrir la puerta me recibe un golpe en el pecho, el cual de ser más pequeño lo recibe mi estómago, miró interrogante a Haruno, quien me mira asustada, hace una reverencia pronunciada, desesperada me dice que su idea no era golpearme, lo que quería era golpear a otra persona, Hinata paso por mi mente, mi ceño se frunce , me recargo al marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, la miró serio y enojado, le pido que se largue y que nos deje a Hinata y a mi en paz, me mira furiosa, al parecer le disgusta que viva con Hinata, mi enojo crece, le digo que si la vuelvo a ver por aquí o si sólo se le ocurre lastimar a Hinata, voy a hacer que lo lamente, por último le dirijo una mirada de odio puro, para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Refunfuñando camino hasta la habitación de Hinata, ¿Qué se cree esa frentona?, suspiro, me tengo que relajar, al abrir la puerta me recibe la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez vi, Hinata está enredada en las sábanas, su sedoso cabello está esparcido por toda la cama, sonrió tiernamente, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella?, algo en la mesita de noche llama mi atención, hay dos frascos pequeños de pastillas, suspiro, como odio que tomé pastillas, suspiro, con cuidado me acuesto a su lado, la abrazó, poco a poco me quedo dormido.

Ya han pasado dos semanas, Hinata ya está recuperada del todo, ayer le quitaron las vendas de la cabeza, estoy tan feliz de que ya este sana, en una semana me tengo que ir, no quiero dejarla sola, pero debo hacerlo para los dos, voy hablar con ero-sannin sobre lo sucedido con los Namikase, además de cambiar mi nombre, recoger mi diploma para luego regresar con mi Luna, hace unos días logre que comiera un plato entero y desde entonces ha comido bien, aunque aún no me habla, por alguna razón no a salido de su habitación desde ayer en la tarde, preocupado entró a su habitación, esta hecha un taco, pero este es triste, me siento en la cama, pregunto si esta bien, no recibo respuesta, suspiro, me dice que quiere estar sola, le digo que nunca la dejaré sola, se levantó de la cama gritando mentiroso,, la observó interrogante, respondo que no estoy mintiendo, su furia aumenta , eso aunque suene extraño me hace feliz, aunque sus palabras poco a poco apagan esa llamita de felicidad, me grita todos me dejan sola, mamá me abandonó, Neji me dejo, papá y Hanabi me olvidaron te vas a ir y quedaré sola, lágrimas recorren sus pálidas mejillas, cae al suelo, se abraza a si misma y con voz rota por el llanto me dice no es justo que todo lo que amo me abandone, sus lágrimas aumentan, mi rostro se sonroja levemente, me acerco y la abrazó, nunca te dejaré eso es imposible, por más lejos que este siempre regresare a ti, beso su cabeza, es una promesa.

Hoy es el día de mi partida, mi Luna me acompaña al aeropuerto, la he abrazado todo el camino, no me culpen, no quiero alejarme de ella, la tomó de la mano, por desgracia y mala suerte nos encontramos con Haruno quién me mira con el ceño fruncido, solo me dedico a ignorarla, Hinata intenta soltarse de mi agarre pero la sujeto más fuerte sonrojándola de inmediato, no le he dicho a Hinata sobre Haruno ni los Namikase, aún no estoy preparado, tampoco sobre mi trabajo, pero tuve que reducir las horas, el viejo me pagó igual aunque proteste no me hizo caso, se entristeció cuando tuve que renunciar, suspiro, ya llego la hora de irme, Hinata me abraza fuerte, le pregunto si estará bien, responde que sì, miró sus labios, aguanto las ganas de besarlos, así que beso su frente, no quiero dejarla, me repite que estará bien, la abrazó, le pido que me llame todos los días, se despide de la frente amplio, quien por alguna razón no se ha ido, mi Luna me vuelve a abrazar, suspiro, es hora de irme.

…

..

Una sonrisa gigante se cola por mi rostro, al fin deje de ser un Namikase, ero-sannin y yo lo conseguimos, logre cambiar mi apellido por el de soltera de mi difunta madrina, ahora soy Naruto Senju, suspiro, ya termine con todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, mi diploma al fin lo conseguí, ero-sannin estuvo de acuerdo conmigo con la decisión que tome, tuve que sacar todo mi dinero que gane trabajando y trasladarlo a una cuenta nueva, me escondí de todo, el único que sabía de mi ubicación era ero-sannin, hoy regreso por Hinata, al fin seremos felices, algo me inquieta, quiero llegar lo antes posible con Hinata, ayer tuve que destruir mi celular, al parecer los Namikase lograron colocar un GPS en el, solo que es defectuoso, se supone que debo comprar otro apenas llegue pero Hinata es mucho más importante.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, esa imagen otra vez, todo el viaje he tenido la imagen de Hinata atada de manos colgando en un árbol, utiliza un vestido gastado y sucio, sus ojos están cerrados, en su cuello hay marcas de sogas, de su cuerpo resbalan espesas gotas color carmesí, debajo de ella hay una vieja silla de madera oscura la cual está vueltas, como si la hubieran tirado, el árbol está situado en un pantano, suspiro, no me gusta nada esa imagen, mi vuelo acaba de aterrizar, ahora busco mi maleta, cuando la consigo pido un taxi, debo llegar con Hinata.

Baje del taxi corriendo, comencé a tocar la puerta desesperado, vamos Hinata, abre la puerta, tienes que abrir, frustrado agarre la llave debajo del tapete, abrí la puerta violentamente, deje la maleta en el pasillo, sin quitarme los zapatos entre a la casa, comencé a gritar el nombre de Hinata, mis manos tiemblan, puedo sentir como mi corazón choca acelerado contra mis costillas, subí corriendo las escaleras, ¡HINATA!, por favor responde, entró a su habitación, observó que hay frascos de pastillas vacíos, mis latidos aumentan, apuro mi paso, ¡HINATA!, me dirijo al baño, abro la puerta de un tiro, mi rostro se sonroja para luego formarse en una mueca de dolor, Hinata está inconsciente y desnuda en la bañera, sus labios están azules al igual que sus dedos, me quito rápidamente mi abrigo, sacó a Hinata de la bañera, agarró una toalla y la seco, le colocó mi abrigo, tomo su celular y llamó una ambulancia, verificó si respira, el temblor de mis manos aumenta, mi respiración se vuelve acelerada, debo calmarme, debo hacerlo, la respiración de Hinata va disminuyendo, la coloque boca arriba, puse mi mano en su frente y la otra en el mentón, mi mano que estaba en su frente la coloque en su nariz y la apreté, llene mis pulmones de aire y comencé a darle respiración boca a boca.

Hinata poco a poco empieza a respirar, tomo otra toalla seca y se la colocó como cobija, la cabeza la posicionó en mis piernas, escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia, con cuidado cubro lo más que puedo el cuerpo de Hinata, la abrazó fuertemente, pasó mi brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro por su espalda, bajo las escaleras con cuidado, verificó si Hinata respira, suspiro, algún día ella me matara del susto, salgo de la casa, la ambulancia ya llego, la posicionó en la camilla, los paramédicos le colocan una mascarilla, nos dirigimos al hospital.

…

..

Me acuesto en el sofá de la habitación de Hinata, hace 2 horas llegamos al hospital y aún no despierta, suspiro, la observó atentamente, ¿Tan mal estas hasta el punto de no querer vivir?, ¿Acaso no te importa lo que suceda conmigo si te vas?, una solitaria lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, ¿Tan poco importante soy para ti?, Hinata se mueve, con cautela me acerco, abre los ojos lentamente, parece confundida, me mira esperando una respuesta, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿Estás loca?, la abrazó fuertemente, lloro en su delicado hombro, al rato Hinata se une al llanto, no lo vuelvas a hacer le digo, no se que haría sin ti, nuestras lágrimas se vuelven más potentes, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, eres mi rayo de luz Hinata, levanto mi rostro, nos miramos fijamente, tomo su cabeza entre mis manos, aún con lágrimas recorriendo nuestras caras la bese en sus suaves y rosados labios.

La bese, la bese con todo el amor que le podía demostrar, la bese porque casi la pierdo, por dejarla sola, por no luchar por ella, la bese para repararla, para que no estuviera rota, la bese porque la quiero, la bese porque es la única forma que conozco para demostrar cuanto la amo, la bese porque a partir de ese momento seremos felices finalmente.

Te Amo Hinata.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? \\(^·^)/

Primero que nada pido disculpas por retrasar demasiado el capítulo, en serio lo lamentó, estos días han sido un poco complicados, hasta el punto de no querer borrar la historia, gracias al cielo recapacite y no lo hice.

Bueno este ya sería el final, espero y les guste.

Sin más me despido.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama (Por el momento) ^w^


End file.
